Caja de sorpresas
by Chokotoko-toko
Summary: Temari siempre a sido un enigma...especialmente para Shikamaru, y mas ahora que debe vivir con ella...10 momentos, 10 sorpresas, 10 ánimos diferentes --Colección de 10 Drabbles-- --ShikaTema--
1. Furia

_Buenas este es el primer fic que subo...espero sea de su agrado, esta es la primera vez que escribo drabbles así que veran ciertos errores (como el hecho de que no esta escrito en menos de 100 palabras) pero espero le den una oportunidad_

_ATTE: Chokotoko_

_A antes de empesar a leer es importante que sepan que a cada cap. se muestra una emocion diferente de Temari _

_1 de 10:_ **Furia - que tanta tolerancia posee Temari**

**------------------------------------------------------**

- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH¡Maldición…otra vez se ha derramado! - el grito ofrecido por Temari era el despertador matutino de Shikamaru, además de ser la campanilla de desayuno en el hogar de los Sabaku.

- Que problemática y ruidosa eres Temari…no ves que estaba durmiendo placidamente – musito Shikamaru mientras veía el espectáculo que realizaba la kunoichi tratando de limpiar la leche, que yacía esparcida por todo el mesón de la cocina.

- Pues si te parece tan fácil la cocina, haz TÚ el desayuno - contesto mientras le entregaba a Shikamaru su delantal, y salía furiosa de la cocina hacia la sala.

Shikamaru solo bufo y miro resignado el desastre.

- Pero Temari…la cocina es muy problemática –

Se escucho un quejido desde la sala y…segundos mas tarde Temari entraba de igual forma que como había salido, tomando el delantal y poniéndoselo con rapidez.

- Ya sabia yo... – musito mientras terminaba su labor de limpieza.

Shikamaru la vio terminar mientras se sentaba en la mesa…a lo lejos Kankuro y Gaara suspiraban resignados, ese era el mismo berrinche que armaban los dos cada mañana.


	2. Ternura

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cortita historia ;3...tratare de actualizar uno por dia de manera que en 10 dias ya esten los 10 drabbles listos, gracias nuevamente espero les continue pareciendo interesante. Se que es cortito espero no se molesten 0w0_

_ATTE: Chokotoko_

_2 de 10:_ **Ternura - el lado maternal de Temari al descubierto**

-----------------------------------------------

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto ella mientras besaba con ternura la cabeza de su hermano menor.

Gaara no respondió nada, se sentía avergonzado de que su hermana aun lo tratara como un niño pequeño…el ya era el kazekage, POR FAVOR, no estaba para esas demostraciones de cariño tan infantiles.

Pero aun así recibía el beso sin protestar, el contacto de los labios de su hermana con la fría piel de su frente lo reconfortaba…Temari era como una madre, de hecho Gaara nunca conoció a su madre mas Temari siempre había estado hay para el…aunque nunca se hubiera querido dar cuenta.

Sentado en un sillón observando con indiferencia la escena se encontraba Shikamaru...no le molestaba el hecho de que Temari fuera "tierna" con sus hermanos, mas le parecía raro su comportamiento. Normalmente ella era de esas personas que no dejan ver su lado blando.

De cierta forma Shikamaru veía en Temari a su problemática mama, siempre regañando, refunfuñando, diciéndole que hiciera algo…pero aun así la quería, porque era en esos momentos cuando su lado tierno salía a relucir que le parecía menos problemática y mas bonita.

- igual que ella – susurro de una forma casi inaudible

Temari solo se le quedo viendo un momento antes de levantarse y marcharse…el solo la vio irse, esa era su forma de mostrarle que había entendido lo que había querido decirle.


	3. Pereza

_Hola bueno aqui dejo otro cap. de esta loca historia jajaja...gracias, no ¡mil gracias! por sus reviews me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo (no dejare de escribir si no me los envian pero aun asi me encanta recivirlos, GRACIAS), este cap. es mas largo que los anteriores espero les guste X3._

_ATTE: Chokotoko_

_3 de 10: _**Pereza - A Temari no le gusta que le digan perezosa, aunque se comporte como tal **

_-----_--------------------------------------------

¡Ella no era perezosa!…solo estaba cansada; sus hermanos le habían dicho que fuera a entrenar, que saliera a pasear…simplemente que hiciera algo, pero, lo que ellos no entendían es que ella no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Miro a la ventana por un segundo le pareció sentir una oleada de viento, pero no era mas que su imaginación.

- ¡Endemoniado calor! – musito mientras se recostaba en el sillón, estaba haciendo un calor de perros y eso no hacia más que empeorar su situación.

- ¿Temari donde estas? – pregunto Kankuro mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ella solo levanto la mano, no se sentía con ganas de contestarle. Este la vio extrañado, normalmente Temari reprochaba a todo aquel que no se atreviera a responderle cuando ELLA preguntaba.

- Veo que juntarte con el Nara te ha pegado lo perezosa – dijo mientras reía entre dientes.

- ¡QUE NO SOY PEREZOSA! – grito histéricamente Temari mientras le arrojaba un cojín a su hermano menor.

Este no izo nada además de bufar molesto, nunca podía hacer un comentario "gracioso" sin que su querida hermanita lo zarandeara o regañara.

Temari subió sin dar explicación alguna a Kankuro, después de todo ella no tenia que explicarle nada el había hecho un mal comentario y eso es lo que se merecía por bocón.

Una vez arriba fue a la habitación del más pequeño de los Sabaku. La habitación de Gaara era la mas espaciosa además de ser la única en poseer un amplio y cómodo balcón, el cual dedujo debía de proporcionarle una suave y fresca brisa.

Sonrió al fin podría descansar sin ser considerada "perezosa", pero al llegar al balcón se fijo en que no era la única persona en la casa en pensar como escapar del insufrible calor. Sentado en una de las paredes con sombra, se hallaba Shikamaru como siempre mirando al cielo.

- Veo que has pensado igual que yo – exclamo Temari con una sonrisa divertida.

Este no le contesto cosa que le molesto, pero prefirió no armar otra discusión; se colocó al lado de el y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, cerro los ojos y al fin pudo sentir esa reconfortante brisa...minutos después Temari permanecía dormida en el hombro de Shikamaru.

- Después dicen que el perezoso soy yo – dijo mientras dejaba de ver el cielo y veía con una risita a la problemática chica que dormitaba en su hombro.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna y una sonrisa cómplice se escapo de los labios de Temari, al parecer no estaba tan dormida.


End file.
